


only you.

by ronanlynchs



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynchs/pseuds/ronanlynchs





	only you.

Oliver didn't open his eyes immediately after waking up. Instead deciding to just feel, the comfort of the pillow beneath his head, the smoothness of the sheets wrapped around his legs, the utter calm that was surrounding him. He reached an arm out to the left with his eyes still closed but didn't feel the usual presence and warmth that resides there, finally opening his eyes to a soft fuzzy morning light he found an even softer looking Elio, sitting in front of the window. His hair was a mess but that's how Oliver preferred it, especially when **he** was the cause of said messiness, with just one curl sticking out in the front resting lightly against his forehead. He sighed.

  
"Good morning, Oliver."

  
Elio turned around, startled, not realizing his love had woken up. He smirked, "Morning, Elio." And fuck if he didn't start thinking about the night before, not that that wasn't what he had been thinking about previously anyway. Oliver's hands in his hair as he trailed kisses all over his body and vice versa. His lips pressed against his ear whispering the most sinfully wondrous things. **_Doing_** the most sinfully wondrous things.

  
Oliver patted the space next to him on the bed. Elio made his way over slowly, taking in the sight before him. The sheet wasn't covering much. He placed one knee on the edge and a second later he found himself on top of Oliver, who couldn't stop laughing. "Why were you all the way over there?", he asked, "Too far." Pouting and proceeding to tickle Elio in his most sensitive spot.

  
"Kind of hard to think clearly while laying next to you looking like _this_ ," he breathed out. But he didn't give him the chance to reply, burying his face in Oliver's neck purely just to breathe him in and also maybe to distract him from torturing him even more. Oliver kissed his head, the side of his neck. Wishing they could stay like this forever, because neither of them have ever known such peace without the other, never known themselves as well as they do when they're with anyone but each other.

  
Neither could take lying like that without doing anything for too long though, the need for once another too strong. Oliver rolled Elio over onto his back, hovering over him, "Hi."

  
"Hi."

  
"Something you need?"

  
"Nothing particular is really coming to mind."

  
"Don't make me start tickling yo-"

  
Elio cut his smart mouth off with a kiss, "You," he whispered, "only you."


End file.
